Mew Mew Power Journey to the Island of Sodor
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: A Crossover novel featuring Thomas & Friends and Mew Mew Power. Book Number #One.
1. Tickets and Mail

**Mew Mew Power-Journey to the Island of Sodor**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Tickets and Mail**

On one cold winter's day, at a café called Café Mew Mew, Zoey Hanson and her friends were working their usual winter shifts.

"Hello, welcome to Café Mew Mew, may I take your order?" Zoey and her friends work there all the time, when they're not fighting against evil aliens known only as Cyniclons. Normally, not too many people drop by the café but, today was January 3rd, just a couple of days past the new year…it was plain nuts.

"This is crazy," exclaimed Zoey, "That's got to be the ninth customer I had served today."

"Oh, that's nothing," said Kikki, "I've done at least five!"

"Nine's a higher number than five, you know!"

"I know but, have you forgotten that Wesley has made me the main entertainment for this café?" she said, Wesley tried to speak but, Kikki kept on interrupting, "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for the Kikki Party Variety hour…" at that moment, the giant beach ball she was sitting on had tumbled right on top of her.

"We just had the floor waxed," sighed Zoey.

"Yeah, ah…that's what I was trying to say to you but…well, you know."

"Right, now they tell me," groaned Kikki.

"Well, I've served only seven customers and I didn't need any tricks…whoa..." Bridget had slipped on the floor but, to everyone's surprise, instead of hitting the floor, Bridget was standing with one leg out, one leg on the ground, and everything she was carrying out, was now sitting wherever, on her hands, her foot and even on top of her head.

"One performer is bad enough," said Zoey, "We don't really need two."

"Yeah," said Kikki angrily, "Besides I'm a pro! And you well…"

"Guys, I'm not performing!" she said.

"Ten percent entertainment tip?" said Renee.

"Entertainment Tip?" asked Zoey.

"Yep."

"For me," asked Kikki.

"Nope, it's for Bridget," she said.

"What?"

"Ah, guys," called Bridget, "How about giving me a hand here!"

"Sure, hang on, Bridget!" said Zoey. Finally at Six O'clock, the café was closed up for the day.

"Phew!" exclaimed Zoey, "I'm wiped out!"

"So am I" everyone looked and saw Corina sitting at her favorite table, in fact she practically sits all day long, unless Elliott tells her to do some work. Zoey got to her feet and walked over to Corina's table.

"Oh, no," said Bridget.

"There they go again," added Kikki.

"Under the table?"

"Under the Table!" and the girls ducked underneath the table.

"You're joking, right?" asked Zoey angrily.

"Nope," Corina said.

"You've been sitting there ever since we opened up this morning!"

"Well, what can I say? I guess I just didn't feel like working today."

"You never feel like working! You always come in here and…" at that moment, Corina got up from her chair and was now face to face with Zoey.

"Now, that's not true, I do work!"

"Oh, yeah, name five days when you worked!"

Corina said nothing.

"My Point, excitedly!" Now, Corina was mad.

"You know something, Zoey…you're starting to get on my last nerves!"

"Oh, am I now?"

"Why don't you just drop it!"

"Forget it, Princess!"

"I said knock it off!"

"Whatever you spoiled brat!" now, Corina was mad, so mad that threw her fist straight at Zoey, but she was stopped by the metal tray, Zoey was carrying.

"Ah, oh," said Bridget and Kikki.

"What's going to happen now, Bridget?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Okay, Zoey I'm done fooling around!"

"Oh, really and I thought that you were being serious!"

"That's it!" and before either one could react, Elliott came in.

"Enough! Let's try not to start another fight!"

"Corina, started it," snapped Zoey.

"I don't care who started it, I'll end it! Now come into the basement, we need to talk, all of you, now!"

"Busted!" said Corina quietly as walked down the stairs.

"Shut, Up!" snapped Zoey.

"Okay, you got us, down here," said Renee, "now what's this all about?"

"This!" and Elliott, throwing something down on the table.

"What is it?" asked Bridget.

"They're…plane tickets…to London England!" gasped Zoey.

"That's right," said Wesley as he entered into the room.

"Why?" asked Renee in suspension.

"I bet it's another mission," whispered Corina to Bridget.

"I heard that!" said Elliott, Corina blushed a deep shade of red.

"You girls have been working hard lately and we both thought that you deserved a little vacation," said Wesley. Everybody liked that idea, but Zoey just looked at the tickets with an unusual stare.

"Is something wrong, Zoey?" asked Elliott.

"Ah, I was just wondering…who's the sixth ticket for?"

"Maybe it's for your boyfriend," said Corina sarcastically.

"Shut Up," snapped Zoey again.

"Actually, Zoey, Corina's right."

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"That's right, that ticket is for Mark." Zoey stared down at the tickets and started blushing.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Kikki

"What is it?" asked Elliott.

"What about my brothers and sister?"

"We will look after them," said Wesley, "plus we have also sent letters to your families, and we've also sent a letter to Renee's Agent, so you won't be bothered."

"That's all for tonight, girls, you can go now." They walked slowly out of the basement but, they were running right out the door when they got upstairs.

"This is great!" yelled Zoey, "Nothing's going to ruin this trip!" Little did the girls know that they were being watched.

"See you soon, Kitty Cat!"

Inside the Café, Elliott was turning off the lights and radio.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" asked Wesley.

"Not really, but it's like you said, they have been working hard and deserve a little break."

"But what if they run into trouble?"

"They'll be fine!"

"Wait a minute, Elliott, you know something that I don't. Don't You?"

"Maybe."

"How about telling me?"

"Nope, I don't think so…"

"Alright, then how about telling me why Mark is going with them and why you said the ticket was for him?"  
"Alright, alright, I'll tell you, I know for the fact that Mark is really the Blue Knight!"

"Are you sure?" asked Wesley.

"Positive!" and Elliott slammed the door right behind him.

"I hope you're right," said Wesley quietly.

Meanwhile, across many oceans, many valleys and many mountains, lies a small Island with talking trains and a small engine named: Percy the Small Engine was heading out to help his best friend: Thomas the Tank Engine.

"Hey, Thomas," called Percy.

"Oh, hi, Percy."

"So are you ready for the Mail run tonight?"

"I hope so," said the little tank engine sadly.

"Whoa…whoa…what did you mean by you hope so?"

"Well…"

"You can tell me, we're best friends, right?"

"I guess so…"

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, all day today, I've had some of the worst luck of my life, I've come off the tracks more than a few dozen times, I was late with my deliveries, whenever that happened, one of the other engines would tease me, and this went on all day long," finished Thomas.

"Wow, now that's bad," said Percy.

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, maybe tonight will be different," Percy, said as he was trying to cheer his friend up.

"Maybe, well here goes, I'll see at Knapford later, Percy!" called Thomas as he pulled away. As he puffed along, his bad luck got him again, he dropped all of his mail bags at the wrong stops, first in Jack the Front End Loader's bucket, at a station that was under construction and finally into a field full of cows. Finally at the end of the trip, Thomas thought that this time that everything went well until he saw the stationmaster.

"Thomas, you dropped off your deliveries at the wrong stops, what were you thinking?"

"Bust my Buffers, not again!" After thirty minutes, Percy pulled in.

"Are you okay, Thomas?" he asked.

"It's just not my day or should I say week. I'm going to the washdowns, I'll see you later, Percy," he said and puffed away.


	2. Love and Hate

2. Love and Hate

At Nine O'clock in the evening, Zoey was packing up some of her suitcases, her parents had already gotten the letter from Elliott and Wesley, and so she had to be worried about. At that moment, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zoey," it was Mark, her boyfriend.

"Mark!" she exclaimed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not really," she said, "I was just about to call you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I wanted to tell you two things…"

"Okay then, so what is it?"

"First up, my friends and I got some tickets, to London England!"

"Wow, that's great, Zoey."

"But, that's not even the best part."

"What could be better than getting five tickets to London, England?"

"Well, we actually got six tickets and it's for you Mark," said Zoey, then there was silence, "Mark are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, I just want to know one thing…"

"What is it?" she asked.

"How long is this trip going to be?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just need to know how much I need to pack."

"Does this mean…"

"Yes, Zoey…I will go with you, besides…you're the only girl I would ever want to travel with…" Just hearing those words made Zoey blush and once again, made her ears and tail pop out, and as usual this made her scream.

"Are you okay, Zoey?" asked Mark, but there was no reply, "Zoey are you still there?" Finally Zoey picked up the phone.

"Yes, I'm still here, it's just…"

"Let me guess, you're ears and Tail popped out again right?"

"Yes…I'm…"

"It's okay, Zoey," he said kindly, "So how long is this trip going to be?" he asked.

"I don't know, I forgot to ask, but I'll be sure to ask Elliott, first thing tomorrow."

"Okay, then, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, Bye, Mark," Zoey was happy, that while she was packing she started humming the song "Someone's Watching Over Me", but she unaware that was being watched.

"Got you, now," and the mysterious shadow vanished. Back on the Island of Sodor, all the engines were back in the sheds…and like before, the big engines decided to tease Thomas.

"Oh, look who's here," chuckled Henry.

"Oh, no," groaned Percy.

"Be quiet, Henry!" snapped Thomas.

"Right," said Emily, "We shouldn't talk about happened with Thomas and the Mail Train tonight!" This made Thomas cross.

"Henry, Emily, shut up!" he snapped.

"What's the matter, Thomas, cat got your tongue?" snickered Gordon.

"How can a cat catch Thomas' Tongue?" asked Percy.

"That was an insult, Percy," said Thomas angrily.

"Oh," said Percy in embarrassment.

"And as for you, Gordon, shut up!" snapped Thomas.

"Don't lose your temper," chuckled James, now Thomas was cross.

"That's it, I can't stay where I'm not wanted!"

"You're mad at me, are you, Thomas?" asked Percy.

"No of course not, Percy," he said and puffed away; he decided to spend the night in a siding on his branch line.


	3. The Plane Crash

**3. The Plane Crash**

A few days passed and finally, the big day was here…all the girls were at the airport…well, almost all of them.

"Where's Zoey?" asked Corina.

"I don't know," answered Bridget.

"That's just like her, she's always late and now she may make us miss our…" but, Corina was interrupted by Zoey who had just arrived, all out of breath.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys," she said, "I almost forgot my suitcase, this morning."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't screwed on properly," said Corina and walked over to the window.

"Hey, where's Mark?" asked Bridget, "Didn't he come with you?"

"No, he said that he would meet us here," she said, "I just don't know if he's going to get here…"

"Hey, Zoey!"

"…On time" finished Zoey.

"On time for what, Zoey?"

"Oh, nothing…I was just saying that you were on your way." Seeing Mark made Zoey blush and once again, her ears and tail popped right out.

"Zoey," said Renee, "You're ears and tail are showing again."

"Oh, no not again!" gasped Zoey, "Can you help me out here, Mark?"

"Sure," he said and hugged her, covering up her tail and ears, they waited for the ears and tail to disappear.

"Look," exclaimed Bridget.

"I think that's our plane," added Kikki.

"I've got to see this," said Zoey, "Are they…"

"They're gone." Said Mark, they both walked over to the window and saw a giant jet plane, right there on the runway.

"There's no way, that…that jet is our plane," said Corina in disbelieve.

"Oh, but it is your plane," said Elliott popping out of the shadows.

"Elliott," Zoey, Corina, Bridget and Kikki exclaimed.

"Maybe you should consider stop doing that," said Wesley.

"Whatever."

"So that jet out there is our plane?" asked Corina.

"That's Correct," answered Wesley.

"You guys have really out done, yourselves, this time," said Renee.

"Well, we figured that you girls deserved it."

"It's almost time for that plane to leave," said Elliott, "So be careful and have fun."

"London England, get ready!" yelled Corina.

"For the Mew Mews are coming!" added Kikki.

"Sorry, about them," said Zoey to Mark, a few weeks back on Christmas Eve, Zoey had told Mark all about her secret as a Mew Mew but, lucky for her, he didn't mind then and he doesn't mind now.

"It's okay, Zoey," he said, "I don't mind, I'm just looking forward to a little alone time."

"Alone time?"

"Yes, just you and me." Zoey just had to blush but this time her ears didn't pop out.

"Sounds good to me," and then thought "Oh, Mark, I'm just glad that I get to spend some time with you, even in England."

"Are you two coming?" called Corina from the plane.

"We're coming!" called Zoey, "Are you ready, Mark?"

"I was born ready, Zoey," answered Mark. As the plane took off, Zoey could only think of one thing to say:

"This is going to be the best vacation, we've ever had!"

"See you soon, kitty cat!" and once again, the mysterious shadow disappeared. On the Island of Sodor, things weren't going so well, Sir Topham Hatt had found out that Thomas left in the middle of the night, he was mad at him for this, so he gave Thomas the job of working in the rock quarry.

"As if things couldn't get any…"

"Out of my way, dirty tank engine!" called Gordon.

"…worse," finished Thomas, then he saw Henry, James and Emily racing towards him.

"See you, little puffer!"

"Loser!"

"Idiot!" Molly was disgusted by their actions.

"Knock it off, you guys," she called but the four engines just laughed and steamed away.

"Not again," coughed Thomas.

"Do they do this to you, all the time, Thomas?"

"Sad to say, yes," he said.

"Well, why don't you just tell Sir Topham Hatt?"

"He wouldn't believe me, it's because of him that I'm stuck here in the quarry."

"That's bad," she said then she saw something, "Thomas, look!"

"I can't," said the little tank engine, "I got quarry dust in my eyes! What do you see?"

"I see two diesels, they look like 'Arry and Bert, but these two have a different set of colors."

"What colors?"

"They are both gray, one has a dark yellow paint scheme, and the other has…"

"A violet paint scheme?"

"Yes," said Molly, "But how did you know?"

"For one thing, I can see again and secondly, I know who these two diesels are, they are Splatter and Dodge."

"Who?"

"They were once the sidekicks of the evil Diesel 10." Diesel 10 was the nastiest evil diesel locomotive to ever come to Sodor, twice before, he had set his sights on destroying Lady the Golden Engine but, thanks to Thomas he was stopped in a big way. "Surely, you've heard of him," said Thomas.

"Yeah, him…I've heard about. But, what do you think those two diesels want? And why are they here?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," and with that, Thomas dashed after the two diesels.

"Be careful, Thomas," said Molly quietly. Meanwhile a few dozen feet above the Island, the jet plane was passing by.

"Hey, Mark, look at this," said Zoey.

"Oh, wow," said Mark in amazement, "What a view! It looks beautiful."

"Yeah, like you."

"What?"

"Oh…ah, nothing…I just meant…"

"It's okay, Zoey, I understand."

Zoey muttered to herself: "Good one, Zoey."

On the ground, Thomas was still following the two diesels. "Got you, now," he said, then stopped and watched as the two diesels rumbled into the…abandoned mine! "I can't go in there," Sir Topham Hatt had warned all the engines not to go into that mine, for it might collapse on them. Thomas didn't want to break the rules again but he had to find out what the diesels were up too, so he chugged slowly inside. When he entered into the big chamber, he could not believe his puff, there…was Diesel 10. "Oh, no," groaned Thomas, "What's he doing here?"

"Dren! Where are you?" called Diesel 10.

"Geez," said a voice, "For a diesel you have a loud voice." It was Dren, one of the cyniclons that Zoey and her friends often have to fight but, Thomas didn't know that.

"I haven't got all day, you know, I have to get back to work in thirty minutes!" growled the big diesel.

"Watch it, Diesel 10, remember we made a deal, right?"

"Right!"

"Also, I know that you don't be reminded of what that little blue tank engine did to you."

"Don't remind me!" he groaned. He was remembering back to the last time, he was after Lady and how Thomas had foiled his plans and because his plan backfired on him, he fell into his own trap and crashed into a barge full of sludge. "He just got lucky, that's all!"

"Oh, really," said Thomas quietly to himself.

"I only hope that can get rid of him, once and for all!"

"Oh, I can do that, only if you can get rid of those pesky Mew Mew girls."

"Don't worry about that…but, you said that they don't live on Sodor, so how am I suppose to get them if they aren't here?

"Oh, don't worry about that," snickered Dren.

"Oh, no," cried the pilot the plane started shaking. Then, all was quiet.

"Ah, pilot, why does it sound like the engines just stopped?" asked Mark.

"That's because the engines just stopped," answered the first pilot.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"Please return to your seats," said the second pilot, "We're going to try and land on that Island."

"You see a plane can only go for so long without fuel," said Dren, what happened was that, earlier Dren had cut the fuel line, and by the looks of things, the plane was out of fuel and was going to crash.

"You fool, that'll kill them," snapped Diesel 10.

"Oh, not this bunch," said Dren, "They're tough, they'll make it."

"You better be right…" Thomas was sure that he seen enough, he tried to back out slowly, but his buffers banged into some rocks, knocking them over.

"It's the blue puffball! Splatter! Dodge!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Get him!"

"Yes, sir!" they said and raced up the shafts towards Thomas.

"Wheels don't fail me, now," Thomas shot out of the mine like a bullet from a gun, whistling along the way…while the plane was sputtering out of control.

"Hold on," called the pilots. Edward was the first to see the plane go down.

"That's something you don't see, everyday." He said, and then saw Thomas being chased by the diesels.

"Help me!" he called.

"Or that," said Edward. The plane went down lower and lower until finally, it hit the ground, then split in two and Zoey was thrown right out of the plane.

"Zoey," called Mark.

"Mark," cried Zoey, they tried to grab each other's hands but, Zoey flew away into the forest, Thomas was now running out of breath.

"I've got to get away from these two," then he saw it, "The old shed, that can help." Thomas dashed into the shed and watched as the diesels raced past looking for him. "That was close," said Thomas, "I have to tell Sir Topham Hatt about this, he'll know what to do."


	4. Chases and Dreams

**4. Chases and Dreams**

"What do mean, you don't understand?" exclaimed Thomas at Tidmouth.

"I don't understand why you followed the Diesels and how you found out that Diesel 10 is up to no good, which he's not…"

"But he…"

"Don't interrupt! Now, how did you get this information, Thomas?"

"Well, I followed Splatter and Dodge into the abandoned mine and…"

"You went into the mine, again?" exclaimed Sir Topham Hatt, "do I have to keep reminding you to stay out of there?"

"But, sir…"

"No buts, for your punishment, instead of working in the stone quarry, you're going to work at the coaling plant tomorrow! Follow those instructions and stay out of the abandoned mine!" and with that, Sir Topham Hatt walked away angrily.

"What a day!" grumbled Thomas.

"Hey, Thomas," called Percy as he puffed into the sheds, "Boy, you look like you could use some cheering up."

"I do," said Thomas sadly, he looked over and watched Percy make his crazy face and listened to him blowing his whistle with high and low pitches, and he had to laugh but, not for long for when he heard another tank engine's whistle.

"It's Rosie, don't tell her that I'm here!"

"Got it!"

"Hi, Percy," called Rosie, "Have you seen Thomas at all today?" Rosie is a young engine, who often looked up to Thomas as her Idol and her own boyfriend, this often makes Thomas cross and tonight well…he didn't want to deal with her.

"Nope, sorry Rosie," said Percy, "I've haven't seen him at all, today." Rosie was disappointed.

"Okay, if you see him, tell him that I was looking for him."

"Alright, I'll give him that message!" as soon as Rosie was out of sight, Percy whistled quietly and Thomas came out of his hiding spot.

"Thanks, Percy," he said, "It's no wonder why you're my best friend." Percy smiled, just then Edward puffed in.

"Hey, guys, did you see that plane crash earlier?"

"Nope," said Percy.

"I did," Thomas said, "as I was being chased by the diesels and I know why it crashed."

"Why?" asked Edward.

"It's all because of an evil plot that both Diesel 10 and this Dren are planning to get rid of us, first starting with me, and something to do with some humans."

"Now, that's bad," said Percy.

"Do you think anybody survived from the crush?"

"I don't know, Edward…I don't know," Thomas said. In the forest, the ruined plane had finally stopped the pilots were injured, Mark and the others were okay but, they were worried about Zoey. She awoke to find herself in a forest far away from the crash site.

"Is anybody out there?" she yelled, "Corina! Bridget! Kikki! Renee! Mark! Anybody?" It was getting late, so Zoey decided to set up camp and rest for the night. "I guess I'll just have to go out and find them tomorrow."

During the night, Zoey was tossing and turning she was having a bad dream.

"Help us, Zoey!" called Corina.

"Nothing can save you now!" laughed Dren.

"Prepare to Die!" called a giant diesel, just then a blue tank engine pulled up beside them, and yelled:

"Climb on!" Zoey screamed as she woke up.

"It was only a nightmare, or was it?" Meanwhile, a few miles away, Mark and the other girls were attending to the injured pilots.

"It's getting late," said Mark, "You'll have to set up camp…far away from the crash site here."

"Then, what are you going to do?" asked Corina.

"I'm going to take the pilots to a hospital, that's if…I can find one…oh, and if Zoey pops up…"

"We'll be sure to tell her, that you're okay," said Renee.

"Right," said Mark and walked slowly away with the pilots. The next morning came, Zoey got up and started her search for her friends, while Thomas the Tank Engine worked his buffers off at the coaling plant.

"Stupid jobs…" and like the day before, Henry, James and Emily came rushing past, hissing rudely at Thomas.

"Loser!"

"Idiot"

"See you fool!"

"Knock it off," yelled Percy as he pulled in with the mail train, but once again, the engines just laughed and steamed away.

"Just let it go, Percy," said Thomas.

"But…"

"No buts, they'll grow tired of teasing me soon and then they'll stop."

"Yeah, that's just like you, Thomas," said Toby the Tram Engine as he pulled up, "Never thinking about yourself…"

"Hey, look!" cried Percy; sure enough there was Splatter and Dodge.

"I'll go follow them, this time," said Toby.

"No," said Thomas, "I don't want you guys to get into trouble, I'll follow them and see what they're up too." With that, Thomas steamed away.

"I'll go with him," Percy said.

"Better not, little Percy, you better worry about getting that mail delivered."

"Alright then," muttered Percy, "be careful, Thomas." As Splatter and Dodge rolled along the line, they were unaware that Thomas was right behind them.

"Got you now," he said quietly, five seconds later, Zoey popped out from the bushes.

"I thought I heard voices," at that moment, she hit her foot right on the rails. "Ouch, oh, great train tracks and not a train in sight, just my luck." And so she set off for the other side of the forest. Meanwhile, Thomas had followed Splatter and Dodge into Brendom Docks.

"What are they up too?"

"Where are they?" asked Splatter.

"They better have survived!" grumbled Dodge.

"Oh, they did," said a voice and there was Dren again.

"It's him," gasped Thomas.

"We thought that you were looking for that stupid tank engine." The two diesels said.

"Oh, but I am."

"So where is he?"

"He's over there!" and pointed to behind the freight cars where Thomas was hiding.

"Let's get him!" they shouted.

"Oh, bust my buffers!" gasped Thomas and raced away quickly.

"Quick, matey! In here!" called Salty and Thomas raced into a valley of freight cars.

"Where did he go?" grumbled Splatter.

"Keep looking!" yelled Dodge; "the boss will have our buffers, if we don't find him!" After a few minutes, Thomas puffed slowly out of his hiding place.

"Thanks, Salty," he said, "That was close."

"Too close," said Salty, "besides you know me, I always like to help my friends, any way I can."

"Well, thanks again…oh, and don't tell Sir Topham Hatt about this, okay?"

"You have the sailor's honor, me hearty!"

"Oh, but I'll tell," snickered Gordon, who was hiding behind another line of freight cars.


	5. Misfourtunes

**5. Misfortunes**

For Zoey, she wasn't having any luck at all in finding her friends. She didn't like being so far away from them or Mark for that matter.

"Try again, Tomorrow," she thought, and sat up camp again. That night, however Zoey wasn't able to sleep that well...her nasty dreams had come back again.

"Zoey!" cried Bridget.

"We need you!" yelled Kikki.

"Where are you, Zoey?" cried Renee.

"There's no chance of survival, here!" snickered the Evil Diesel.

Zoey turned around as she heard the same steam engine's whistle blowing again.

Zoey awoke with a scream, "That nightmare, again," she groaned, "But what does it mean?"

Bright and early in the morning, Thomas was puffing out of his shed, only to find Sir Topham Hatt waiting outside. "Oh, no," thought Thomas, "What am I going to get blamed for, this time?"

"Thomas, I had just gotten a report from the manager at the coal yards, that you left early yesterday, do you mind telling where you went?"

"I was...taking some of the freight cars to the docks," which was true.

"Oh, really?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"Yes," said Thomas, "But, I did see Splatter and Dodge, there as well..."

"Ah-Ha! I knew It! You were at the docks, to spy on those two again! Thomas, I don't know what to do with you." And with that, Sir Topham Hatt walked away, leaving Thomas confused.

"How in the world, did Sir Topham Hatt find out about the little dock incident..."

At the moment, Gordon steamed out of the sheds, he chuckled as he passed. Thomas' confusion look disappeared, replaced by an angry look.

Meanwhile, our friend Zoey was still searching for her friends with no luck. "I hope they're okay," she said to herself. She was starting to worry but, still she carried on, through the forest. At the coal yards, Thomas was cross and unfortantly he was taking all of his anger out on the troublesome freight cars.

"Move along you! Move along you!" he cried.

"No, we won't!" they shouted, "We don't want to be moved by you! We want Percy, or Toby, or Duck!"

"Don't start with me, today," snapped Thomas.

"Oh, what's the matter, Thomas? Sir Topham Hatt's not happy with you, is he?"

"What did I just say?" he snapped.

"Whatever, bumble buffers!" giggled the Freight Cars.

This time, the freight cars went a little too far and got Thomas really mad. "That's it!" he growled and started biffing the freight cars all over the place. Their buffers were scratched, their wood creeked and they groaned loudly as Thomas shunted them around the yard. "There now," he said after he was done, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" The cars were too badly hurt to say anything.

Just as Thomas was just about to leave, he heard a loud sharp whistle coming from the steep hill.

"Watch Out, Thomas!"

"Percy?" gasped Thomas, there was nothing he could do but, watch as Percy's cars went crashing into the coal cars, Thomas had left in the siding, coal spilled out everywhere...sad to say, at this time, Sir Topham Hatt had just arrived. He had just gotten out of his car when it happened. The coal dust covered him from head to toe, now he was really mad!

"Who did this?" he boomed.

Percy didn't want to get into trouble so he said "Thomas did it!" Thomas was shocked but, before he could say anything...

"I'll talk to you later, Thomas!" he said angerily and walked back to his car.

"Thanks a lot, Percy," said Thomas and blow steam in Percy's Face.

In the forest, Zoey decided to set up camp again, as she was lying down on the cold hard ground, she couldn't help but, cry. A small tear trickled down her cheek. At Tidmouth sheds, Thomas was getting the worse of the worst treatment, as Sir Topham Hatt yelled at him.

"Sir, I had nothing to do with this crash..." said Thomas.

"I don't want to hear it, Thomas!" he scwoled, "As for your new punishment, I'm taking back your branch line!"

"What? No!" gasped Thomas.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, Thomas," said Sir Topham Hatt and then he said the most unbelievable words, any of the engines had ever heard. "You useless Good for Nothing Tank Engine!"

Well, at this point and time, Thomas was so upset that he couldn't hold it in anymore. "That's It! I can't stay where I'm not liked, I'm out of here!"

"Thomas, you get back here! Thomas!" called Sir Topham Hatt but, Thomas didn't stop he just puffed away, Percy sighed in disappointment. Thomas went to the coach yard and collected his coaches.

"Is something wrong, Thomas?" they asked. Thomas didn't answered, he just puffed away...he found a lonely siding, he backed himself and his coaches into the siding.

"I'll just stay out here...**FOR THE REST OF LIFE!**" And Thomas began to cry.


	6. Zoey Meets Thomas

**6. Mew Mew Power-Journey to the Island of Sodor-Zoey Meets Thomas**

** As the dawn broke, Zoey awoke to the bright beams of light, shine into her eyes.**

** "Here, I go again!" she groaned. So once, she had packed up her stuff yet again, she walked on, through the forest but, this time luck was with her. "Oh good a train, now maybe I can see if anyone will help me find my friends. Hello? Is anyone in there?" She called into the coaches. **

** Of course, the lead engine on the front of this train was of course...Thomas. This was the very siding where he parked himself on last night. He woke up when he heard a girl call into his coaches. **

** "Get away from my coaches!" he snapped.**

** "Who said that?" said Zoey in surprise. She walked up to Thomas, she looked in the cab but, didn't see anybody, so walked up to the front of the engine...now Zoey's seen the weirdest things ever since she became a mew mew but, what she was about to experience was a first.**

** "What are you looking at?" snapped Thomas again.**

** "A Talking Train!" gasped Zoey, the resulting shock made Zoey get scared and as a result, her cat ears and tail popped out again!**

** "Cinders & Ashes!" gasped Thomas and learched backwards, bumping Annie and Clarabel. Zoey ran behind a tree hiding from Thomas' View.**

** "Okay, Zoey get a grip, okay...first I'm talking to myself, that's not good and now I'm seeing a self driven talking train," Zoey still couldn't believe what she was seeing, so she slapped herself right on the cheeks, thinking she was still sleeping. "Ow...nope, I'm awake." She looked behind the tree but, once again she saw Thomas just sitting there, steaming in shock. **

** "Leave me, alone you...talking train!" shouted Zoey.**

** "Don't you hurt me, Catgirl!" yelled Thomas.**

** "Oh, no...it's talking again!"**

** Thomas was still upset at what Percy did the day before but, he did feel upset for scaring Zoey. "Maybe she's not bad," he thought to himself. So he called out to her "Ah...Catgirl..." called Thomas, "I won't hurt you! I mean how can I? I'm an engine on tracks!"**

** Zoey heard what Thomas had said, "It probably does have a point," so like a shy young child, Zoey walked around the tree and walked slowly towards Thomas. "Well..." she began, "I won't hurt you either." Feeling a little better, Zoey's Ears and Tail disappeared.**

** "How do you do that?" asked Thomas, "I've never seen a human with cat ears and a tail before."**

** "It's a long story," said Zoey. "First things, first I need you to answer me a few questions."**

** "You're not actually a trusting person are you?" muttered Thomas under his breath, but having good hearing, Zoey heard what Thomas had said.**

** "Sorry if I'm not being nice but, I just want to know...are you a real talking train?"**

** "Yes," he answered, "You're not from around here, are you?"**

** "Good guess," said Zoey, "I came here by accident after my plane went crashing, I...only hope my friends are okay," she added.**

** "Plane Crash? Wait...Are you one of the survivours from the plane crash a few days ago?"**

** "Yes and so are my friends, but unfornantly we got seperated when the plane split into, and now I don't know where they are, come to think of it, I don't know where I am. Where am I?**

** Thomas only answered, "You're in Henry's Forest, on the Island of Sodor."**

** "The Island of Sodor?" **

** "Yes, you're actually standing in a hiden part of the forest, hidden away from everyone's view even from the air."**

** "Wow!" said Zoey in amazment. "Since you know so much about the Island, do you think you can help me, find my friends?"**

** "Of course," said Thomas was a smile, "I'd be glad to help. Climb aboard...ah..."**

** "Oh sorry, I'm Zoey Hanson, and can I ask what you're name is?"**

** "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine," then he added, "Annie, Clarabel I'll come back for you two in a bit!"**

** "We've heard that one before!" they called as Thomas steamed away.**

** "I'm being serious!" called Thomas back.**

** "Yeah, sure," said the coaches. Zoey was still shocked over the fact that she was riding on board a talking tank engine, who was named Thomas and he was just talking to two talking coaches but, soon she decided that if this was for real, she wasn't going to be afraid and Thomas thought that he was going to trust this catgirl as long as she didn't do anything bad to him. Trees went flashing by, Zoey was enjoying the run.**

** "Do you travel on this line, all the time, Thomas?" she asked.**

** "Used to," he answered.**

** "What's that suppose to mean?" **

** "That's also a long story, I'll explain later," as Thomas puffed along he thought he could see some smoke rising from the trees, "What's that?" he asked.**

** Zoey looked out of the cab to see what Thomas was looking at and then gasped, "No way...I think it's my friends!" And so Thomas picked up speed but...I better not spoil too much before the next chapter.**


	7. Old Friends Meets a New Friend

**7. Old Friends Meets a New Friend**

Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee were sitting around a campfire when they heard a steam engine's whistle and jumping from the cab was...

"Zoey!" they all cried.

"You're okay," said Zoey, "I'm so...relieved," then she noticed, "where's Mark...did he...?"

"No, he survived," said Corina, "he had to take the injured pilots to a hospital that is, if he found one."

"Oh, I'm sure he did," said another voice, "there's one just a few miles away from your plane went crashing down." Corina, Bridget and Kikki jumped in surprise, like Zoey they had never seen a talking steam engine before.

"Did that engine...just talk?" asked Corina.

"Oh, I almost forgot...Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee I would like to introduce you to Thomas the Tank Engine. It's thanks to him that I was able to find you."

The three girls were still a little spooked, but not Renee maybe it's because she's seen enough of this world to know when to inspect the uninspected.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you...Thomas," said Bridget, but really quietly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bridget," peeped Thomas.

"How come your not freaked out at a talking steam engine, Zoey?" asked Corina.

Zoey looked over to Thomas and then turned back to her friends. "I don't know, maybe it's because I accept the fact that Thomas is a real talking tank engine."

"Did he tell you where we are?" asked Renee.

"Yes," answered Zoey, "we have crash landed on the Island of Sodor, and as for right now, we are right next to Thomas' Branch line."

"Well, at least we know where we landed," said Bridget.

"Oh, sure," snapped Corina, "we've crash landed on a place that to the rest of the world, isn't real!" As you tell, Corina was in a real bad mood.

"We get it, okay," said Zoey, "We're not in England, we crash landed on an Island that is probably full of talking trains and I also get you don't like camping outside but, as for right now, you'll have to get used it!"

"And I thought they were friends," thought Thomas to himself.

"Break it up, you two," said Bridget trying to split them up, "if we are to survive here, we need to learn to trust each other and to work together. First though, you two need to stop all this stupid fighting."

Both Zoey and Corina just staired at each other, then they shook hands.

"Friends?" asked Zoey.

"Friends," answered Corina.

"Good," said Renee, "now let's eat."

"Would you like to hang out with us, Thomas," asked Kikki.

"Sure," he answered, "I've got nothing better to do."

Zoey looked back towards Thomas, "Something's bugging Thomas and I'm going to find out what it is," she thought to herself.

Back at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were all talking about Thomas' daring exit. Some were glad that he was gone and as for others, (such as Percy) they were feeling terrible without Thomas.

"Good ridence," sniffed Gordon.

"He was just an annoying pain anyways," snickered James.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Percy, "Thomas is a better engine, then you engines, give him credit for!"

"Well, look who's talking," said Henry.

"It's thanks to you, Percy that our pest is gone," snickered James again.

"You did us all a favor, so thank you," added Gordon.

"You're all stupid!" grumbled Percy and steamed right out of the sheds, he wasn't going to return until he found Thomas the Tank Engine and explained to him that this nasty situation has gotten out of hand. "**THOMAS! WHERE ARE YOU**?" cried Percy.

If only Percy was looking in the right spot, for our friend Thomas was talking to his new friends, but there is more in the next chapter.


	8. One Visitor Too Many

**8. One Visitor too Many**

"I can't stand it anymore!" groaned Corina, "we should be eating some real food, instead of these tastless smores!"

"But, it's all we have," said Kikki.

Corina didn't want to hear that this was all they had. "well, if we're low on food, why don't we send Zoey out to get some more food and supplies?"

"Because Zoey doesn't want to be separated from us, not again," said Bridget, "Right, Zoey?"

"Right," she agreed.

"Well, why doesn't she ride the blue wonder over there into town?"

Thomas gave her a nasty look, "I heard that!" he shouted.

"Thomas, doesn't want to go anywhere, near the town because he might run into one of the engines. There are other engines on this railroad, aren't there, Thomas?"

"Yes" muttered Thomas but, very quietly.

"Well, why don't we ask the other engines to help us?" suggested Kikki, "maybe they can help us, get home."

"No!" snapped Thomas and then went silent.

"Something happened between you and the other engines, right?" asked Zoey.

At first Thomas said nothing, then finally he broke the vow of silence. "Yes, something happened, something bad."

"Do you want to tell us about it?"

"Alright fine," and Thomas began to tell the girls, all about all the horrible things that had happened to him, including being teased by the big engines, being called a "Useless Good for nothing Tank Engine" by Sir Topham Hatt, "and last but not least, my best friend Percy betrays me and rats me out for doing something I didn't even do."

"Wow," said Kikki silently.

"And I thought, Corina had a bad attitude, that was before now," said Zoey, Corina was just ready to give Zoey a punch on the side of the face when she noticed a tear going down Thomas' cheek.

"Are you crying?" asked Corina.

"Yes," muttered Thomas, "I am crying, I've lost my best friend, Sir Topham Hatt called me useless and now I have no home and **I HAVE NO FRIENDS**!"

Just hearing this, made the girls start shedding tears too, finally Zoey stood up, "You're wrong about something."

"And what would that be?" asked Thomas.

"You do have friends, you've got us."

Thomas looked a little puzzled. "Yeah, we can be Thomas' friends," shouted Kikki.

"It's definately a first," said Bridget, "but I'm all for it."

"So what do you say, Thomas?" asked Renee.

For the longest time, Thomas said nothing. Everyone was wondering what he was thinking about...was he thinking about running away and then finally a smile appeared on his face, "Sure," he said, "you girls, can be my friends."

"Alright!" yelled Kikki again, "we're friends with a live talking steam engine!" Then she heard her stomach rumble, "maybe we should eat."

"I would think so," said Bridget.

"Do you still want to hang out with us, Thomas?" asked Zoey.

"I be delighted to," he said and then thought to himself, "this is the greatest moment of my life!" At this point, nothing could ruin this moment.

Percy was out in the countryside looking for Thomas, he asked the other engines, if they had seen Thomas at all. First, he asked Fergus at the Cement Works, he hadn't seen him, then he asked Oliver and Duck at the Little Western, they said they saw Thomas dash off but, they didn't know where he went. Edward said that he saw Thomas steam over to the coach yard, at last Percy asked Neville who was looking for Annie and Clarabel.

"First, Thomas now, Annie and Clarabel, what next?" groaned Percy.

Neville puffed up next to Percy, "Are you looking for Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," answered Percy and explained everything that had happened. "Have you seen him?"

"No, but you might want to ask Rosie, I've heard she saw Thomas."

So Percy steamed into the yards, where Rosie was shunting and sure enough, she told Percy where she saw Thomas going to his line. So Percy steamed off into Thomas' branch line, meanwhile at that very moment, Mark was looking for Zoey when he spotted Percy coming.

"Stop!" he called, Percy stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm looking for someone," said Mark and then he relieased, he was talking to a steam engine but, for some reason he wasn't freaked out, "My friend has brown hair, with red ribbions, have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't...have you seen a blue tank engine pass by with a number one on the side of his tanks."

"No, Sorry...maybe if we both search together, we just might be able to find our missing friends," suggested Mark.

"Good idea," said Percy, "Climb aboard, ah..."

"I'm Mark and you are?"

"I'm Percy the Small Engine," so puffing along down the branch line, both Mark and Percy called out the two names, "Thomas! Zoey!" Finally, Percy spotted Annie and Clarabel in the siding, where Thomas had left them.

"Annie, Clarabel, have you seen Thomas?" asked Percy.

"We saw him," replied Annie, "he's the one who brought us, out here!"

"Have you seen him recently?" asked Percy again, although this time he sounded like he was about to lose his temper on the coaches.

"He left with a girl..."

"with red ribbons in her brown hair?" asked Mark.

"That's the one," said Annie, "Thomas went further down the track, I believe it's towards a campsite."

"Thanks," called Percy and promised to come back for them, later.

"Yeah, sure," snickered the coaches. So off Percy went blowing his whistle loudly, almost fit to burst as he continued his search for both Thomas and the mysterious brown haired girl.

Meanwhile at the campsite, Zoey and her friends were sitting around the campfire, looking up at the stars. Although their enemies, came from someplace out in the universe, at this point and time, they had nothing to worry about.

"It's so beautiful out, tonight," sighed Zoey, leaning back aganist a log.

"You said it, Zoey," smiled Thomas as he looked at the stars. Everyone was enjoying the little moment, that was until...

"I'm bored!" Of course, this came from Corina. "I only wish, my Ipod hadn't been smashed up in the plane crash." Thomas had no idea what Corina was talking about, but he didn't bother asking.

"Well, if you're bored, why don't you entertain us?" chuckled Zoey.

"No thanks," snapped Corina, then she remembered, "Renee's a singer, could you sing a few songs for us?"

Renee didn't know what to say, she looked over to Thomas and, walked over to him. "What's she up too?" asked Kikki, soon Renee came back with a smile on her face.

"Of course, I'll sing a few songs, but first I want to sing a special song, for a special friend." So Zoey and the other girls, got themselves into comfortable positions, then Renee began to sing, and what she was "He's a Really Useful Engine." When she had finished, she turned towards Thomas. "So what did you think?"

Again, Thomas didn't say anything then last..."I liked it!"

"You like it?" everyone asked.

"Like it? I love it!" he cheered and blew his whistle loudly, the girls started laughing, even Renee. Then Thomas stopped whistling, another whistle blew. Sure enough, the girls stopped laughing.

"What's the matter, Thomas?" asked Bridget.

"We're about to get some unwanted company."

"You're former best friend?" asked Zoey.

"Yes," wispered Thomas, "It's Percy.

Sure enough, it was Percy, he puffed up alongside Thomas, then they heard a another voice. "Percy, why have you stopped...searching? Zoey?"

"Mark?" Zoey got up and walked slowly to Percy, then she started running, Mark jumped out of Percy's cab, running to Zoey. They hugged each other, and started crying. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead," repeated Mark, "I'm so glad to see you, Zoey." It certainly was a beautiful moment. "Thanks, Percy!"

"You're welcome, Mark," said Percy, then he turned his attention to Thomas, "I think we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," snapped Thomas. Zoey quickly told Mark of what had happened to Thomas. "If you're looking for my forgiveness, you're wasting your time."

"But, I came out here, looking for you..."

"So then, you could tell the other engines where I am?" he snapped.

"No, I was just worried, so I..."

"Save it, Percy," snapped Thomas again, "I don't want to hear it, in fact why don't you just leave!"

"But..."

"Go!"

"But..."

"I said Go!" growled Thomas and blew steam right at Percy's Face. Well, sure enough Percy left, he puffed quickly away to get Annie and Clarabel. After Percy had gone, Thomas broke down in tears.

"It's okay, Thomas," said Zoey, "I have a strong feeling that things will turn out for the better."

"I sure hope, you're right, Zoey," said Thomas quietly.

Percy still feeling upset as he puffed slowly back into Tidmouth Sheds.

"Did you find him?" asked Gordon.

"I don't want to talk about it!" snapped Percy.

"Good," snickered James, "cause we don't want to hear about that annoying foolish engine."

"That's enough," said a stern voice, it was Edward, who had pulled up with Toby, Molly and Rosie. "Thomas has done more for this railroad then any of you foolish engines, will ever know!"

"No, he hasn't..."

"Sure he has, Gordon...when Henry was feeling sick because he hadn't gotten his special coal, who was the one engine, who told you?"

"It was...Thomas," gasped Gordon, remembering Thomas puffing in, telling him about Henry.

"James," started Percy, "when you first came to the railroad, you crashed on your first day, who helped you back on track?"

"It was...Thomas," gasped James, remembering the moment, Thomas came to his rescue.

"Henry," said Molly, "Do you remember when Thomas towed you to the cleaners after your encouter with fish?" Sure enough Henry remembered.

"Emily," added Rosie, "Remember when you were scared of Black Loch? Who helped you to conquer your fears?" The engines were silent, remembering the moments of their lives, while Thomas has had his cheeky moments, he had done great things in the Name of Sir Topham Hatt's railway.

"Wow," said Gordon, "I guess that after all that time..."

"We had forgotten..." added Henry.

"Everything Thomas has done..." said James.

"For the railroad and for us," finished Emily. And for the first time in a long time, the engines weren't thinking about what to call Thomas, they were now worried.

"So, Percy," said Edward, "Do you know where Thomas is?"

"Yes," replied Percy, "I found him, on his branch line, he's with the survivors of the plane crash."

"There were survivors?" asked Gordon

"There sure was."

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we go find Thomas," said the old engine, all the engines agreed with him.

Meanwhile, at the smelters yard...

"Is everything ready?" asked Diesel 10.

"It's all set," answered Dren, "By tomorrow, our enemies will be finished!"


	9. Nightmare Horrors

**9. Nightmare Horrors**

It was soon getting dark, Zoey was glad that this time, she was sitting near a campfire, and being with her friends, especially Mark. It was getting late, Zoey let out a big yawn.

"Tired, Zoey?" asked Mark.

"Yeah," she said and yawned again, "I guess we better get some sleep."

"I guess so, but there's one problem...we only have five tents," sure enough when Zoey counted them, there were only five.

"Oh, well...I'll sleep out here, for the night, I'm gettting used to it, by now."

"Okay, Zoey," smiled Mark, "but if it starts raining, you are more than welcomed to come inside my tent." Zoey looked at Mark with a strange look. "It's okay, Zoey...cause I don't want to see you catching a cold."

"Alright, then," said Zoey, as she hugged Mark again. Mark went to change, Zoey was just getting out her pyjamas, when she remembered Thomas. "Do you want to spend the night with us?" she asked.

"Sure," smiled Thomas, "I've got no home anyways, I'll just park myself into that siding." So Thomas backed up into the siding, and after Mark had changed, Zoey went to change.

"Good night, everyone," wispered Zoey, even though she knew they were asleep then she looked over to Mark's tent, "Good night, Mark," and then "Good night, Thomas," and finally she was asleep but, once again her bad dreams came back only this time, Thomas was trying to protect Zoey.

"Out of my way, puffball!" the large diesel snarled.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me, first!" snapped Thomas.

"As you wish!" And the giant charged towards Thomas, pushing him into the fires below!

"Thomas!" cried Zoey, as she woke up. She looked all around her, her friends were still asleep and so was Thomas, right where he said he going to be in the siding. Zoey knew she never going to get back to sleep as long as she had this nightmare problem, and kept it to herself, so she decided to tell Thomas about it. "Thomas," she wispered, "Thomas, are you sleeping?"

Thomas let a big yawn. "Well, I was...a second ago."

"Sorry to wake you," said Zoey.

"It's alright," he said, "I was having trouble sleeping anyways. What's on your mind, Zoey?"

And so Zoey, began to tell Thomas all about the few nightmares she's had, up to the new one. "During this one, you were face to face with a diesel...with a...giant metal claw on his roof."

Thomas gasped. "Did you say with a metal claw on his roof? Cinders and Ashes! I think I know who you're talking about, Zoey. It must be Diesel 10!"

"Who?" asked Zoey.

"Diesel 10, is one of the most evil diesels to ever come to the Island of Sodor, he's 10 out of 10 for devillish deeps and burtual strength. A blast from the past, who hates steam engines, but he hates me the most."

"Why does he hate you the most?"

"Well, I might have foiled his plans to capture Lady the Golden Engine and made him chase me to a rundown viaduct." And Thomas started to explain all about the adventure, he had in saving the magic railroad. "And now, I'm sure he's come back mostly to get his revenge on me and I know for a fact that he's not doing it alone."

"Do you know who's working with him?" asked Zoey.

"I didn't see him that well, but I did hear a name, Diesel 10 called him..."Dren!"

"Dren!" snapped Zoey, "I should have guessed!"

"You know that guy?" asked Thomas.

"All to well, it's thanks to him and his kind, that my friends and I are Mew Mews."

Both Thomas and Zoey started exchanged stories about their past encounters between the evil diesels or the cyniclons.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Zoey, "I mean, if Diesel 10 and Dren are looking for us...this mean some serious trouble."

Thomas thought about it for a minute, then he had a suggestion. "We can head out on the old branch lines, tomorrow, the tracks are still good for holding my weight but, won't be able to carry the weight of Diesel 10 but, I'm not sure how to get away from Dren."

"Don't worry about him," said Zoey, "If he comes around, we can handle him." Zoey let out a big yawn. "Well, I better get back to sleep, for our trip to the old branch lines tomorrow. Good night, Thomas."

"Good night, Zoey," he called but, no sooner had Zoey gone back to her sleeping bag, then Thomas' smile vanished from his face. "How am I going to help my friends, especially since I'm in trouble...oh, Lady where are you?" he yawned as he went to sleep.

The moon was shining brightly over the campsite but, Thomas didn't notice...he was dreaming...about puffing along on the tracks of Muffle Mountain, then he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"What the? Lady is that you?" he called into the fog, and sure enough it was Lady, puffing along with gold shavings pouring onto the rails behind her.

"Hello, Thomas," she said kindly, "it's good to see you again, my friend."

"It's good to see you too, I'm only sorry that have to meet under bad timings."

"What seems to be the problem, Thomas?"

"Well, you see Lady, I have a problem, I want to help my friends, get home savely but, with the return of Diesel 10 and Dren, his new sidekick, this may prove to be dangerous..."

"I see," she said sweetly, "So why don't ask for help?"

"I would, except the other engines, won't want to help me after all that has happened."

Even after Thomas had said that, Lady was still smiling and said to Thomas, "Sometimes we need help from our old friends, before we can help our new friends." Thomas was stumped, he tried to figure it out, while Lady steamed away into the mist.

Thomas woke with a start, he looked around and relieased it was just a dream, all of the sudden he heard a loud rumbling sound, and a loud pinching sound, right away, Thomas knew what this meant. Thomas blew his whistle loudly, this woke everyone up.

"Who's making all this racket?" snapped Corina.

"What's going on, Thomas?" asked Zoey.

"They're coming!" he cried, "We have to get out of here now!"

"Too late, for that puffball," said a nasty voice, "your time's up!"

"Oh, Cinders and Ashes, this isn't going to be good..."


	10. Evil's Ugly Face

**Chapter 10: Evil's Ugly Face**

The sun had just rose, birds were singing but, waking up for Thomas, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee and Mark was a rude surprise. Standing right in front of them, was the evil diesel of Zoey's nightmares...Diesel 10! And snickering beside him was Dren.

"I should have known, you were up to no good, Dren!" snapped Zoey.

"Guilty as charged!" snickered Dren, "but, you can relax this time, Zoey...I'm not here for you this time. I'm here for that piece of worn out steam pot."

Thomas blew steam off angerily. "Oh, yeah" added Dren, "Diesel 10's here to finish you girls off, once and for all."

"We're not going to let that happen," snapped Zoey, "Mark get to safety!"

"Right," he said and hurried away.

"Okay, girls we have a mission...to protect Thomas, from Diesel 10 and Dren. Ready?"

"Ready!" they all shouted.

"Okay, then...power pendant...mewtamorphis!" And with a bright flash of light, the five girls disappeared. Further down the line, Percy and Edward were travelling down the branch line looking for Thomas when they spotted the bright flash of light.

"What is that?" asked Percy.

"I bet it's not good," answered Edward and they raced as quickly as possible to get to Thomas.

At last, the bright light disappear and there were Zoey and her friends, in their mew mew form. "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!" said Zoey, she always said this whenever she transformed.

"Wow, now that's something you don't see everyday," gasped Thomas in amazment.

"Dren!" snapped Diesel 10, "you never told me that these girls can transform."

"Oh, I thought for sure, I told...oh, well here goes!"

What Dren did was that he unleashed monster creatures, lots of them, they are called Predacytes, although you probably knew that already.

"Have fun, Mew Mews!"

"Enough talk!" snapped Zoey, "Rose Bell!" But nothing appeared, "What the?" gasped Zoey. Corina, Bridget and Kikki all tried to get their weapons but, they got nothing.

"Perhaps, being on the Island of Sodor, changes our powers in some weird way," said Bridget.

"Well, this is the 'magical' Island of Sodor," said Thomas.

None of the girls how they were going to fight Dren and a giant evil Diesel with a Metal claw on his roof. Suddenly Renee shouted out...

"Wolf Blade!" and sure enough, a long metal sword appeared out of nowhere. As soon as Renee got the new blade, then she jumped into action and started attacking some of Dren's predacytes.

"Cool," gasped Corina.

"If Renee can do it, so can I!" cried out Kikki, "Lightning Edges!" And like magic, Kikki got two short blades, in the shapes of lightning, Bridget then called out "Valor Shield!", Corina called out "Star Bow and Arrow!" and lastly falling from the sky was Zoey's weapon as she yelled..."Strawberry Staff!"

"Alright, team go!" cried out Zoey, and the fighting began. Each of the mew mew's original weapons had magicial properties but, during this time, they knew how to use their old weapons but, their new weapons were difficult to use at first.

Renee and Corina learned quickly as they destoryed Dren's predacytes and returning them to be infusers. Kikki at first started using her weapons like normal blades then had an idea.

"Here goes!" and she jumped into the air. "Lightning burst!" A giant blot of lightning crashed down, striking at five of the predacytes. Soon Zoey was using her weapon and all the mystic powers it had.

Bridget's shield wasn't much a weapon but, she found good use for it at first, as a club but, as it's name implies, the shield was good at deflecting the attacks of the predacytes.

"Enough of this!" snapped Diesel 10. "Dren, get rid of the puffball!"

"Ah...sure, one piece of scrap metal coming up! Predacytes, Attack!" Bridget was closest, so she threw her shield to protect Thomas but, most of the predacytes got through.

"Get back!" snapped Thomas, and blew steam in defense, surprising the predacytes disappeared. Dren was in shock, he thought only the mew mews could destory his creatures.

"That stupid engine," snarled Diesel 10, "looks like Lady is behind this again...the guardian has powers too!" He then turned his attention to Dren. "If you can't get him in the next five minutes, our deal is off! And I'll destory you too!"

"Ah, sure...go!" called out Dren. Sad to say, he never get close to Thomas, his creatures were defeated too quickly.

"Idiot!" snapped Diesel 10, and swinged his metal claw right at Dren, throwing into the bushes. "Never send, foolish ailens to do the dirty work!" And charged straight towards Zoey. All of the sudden, a mysterious warrior appeared, swinging his sword and slashed Diesel 10's claw.

"Blue Knight?" gasped Zoey, "How did you know we were here?"

"No matter where you are, I'll always be there to protect you," that's all he said, that and advise, for Zoey to become a better warrior.

"Where's Mark?" asked Bridget.

"I told him to run!" said Blue Knight.

Sad to say, Diesel 10 doesn't give up without a fight, so his threw his claw out and grabbed Zoey.

"Put her down, Diesel 10! Or else..."

"Or else what, puff ball? You're hardly in a position to be making threats!" Diesel 10 rumbled away, laughing like the villain he is.

"We have to go after him!" cried out Thomas.

"Thomas!" called out a familiar voice, it was Sir Topham Hatt.

"Oh, a bad day has just gone from bad to worse!"


	11. Unexpected Hero

**11. Unexpected Hero**

Diesel 10 rumbled back into the smelters, still with Zoey trapped in his claw. They went inside the large smelting shed, inside Diesel 10 hung Zoey, from the bow on her tail, upside down.

"You'll never get away with this, Diesel 10!" snapped Zoey.

Diesel 10 snickered, "Wanna Bet."

"What have I done, to upset you?"

"You did nothing, my dear, but that stupid blue puff ball did! That fool foiled my plans, to capture Lady and now..."

"Don't tell...yet me guess, you want revenage?"

"You're smarter than you look," snickered Diesel 10.

"Just know this," said Zoey, "You will fail, if you're thinking of using me of bait to capture Thomas, then it won't work! He's Too Smart to fall for it! He's stopped you once, then he can do it...again!"

"He was lucky that's all!" snapped the large diesel and rumbled away to the back of the shed. Zoey groaned as she hung upside down by a hook.

"How am I going to get out of this one?" she thought.

Back at the campsite, things had gone from worse to terrible, Sir Topham Hatt was talking badly to Thomas, while the Blue Knight was punching the trees with his bare fist. He was upset because Zoey had been captured.

"I was so close to her and yet..."

"It's okay, Blue Knight," said Bridget kindly, "Zoey will be okay, she's a fighter."

"Even so, I suggest we go look for her," said the Blue Knight.

"But where do we start looking?" asked Corina, "we know nothing about the Island of Sodor, and by the look of things, our only mode of transporation is about to leave."

"Sir, I'm sorry that I ran away," said Thomas, "but now one of my..."

"I've heard enough of this, Thomas...no more of these lies! You go back to Tidmouth Sheds and wait until we have our chat!"

Thomas looked down at Sir Topham Hatt, then he looked over to the other engines, then he looked back over to his new friends. He was worried about might happen if Zoey wasn't safed in time. Finally Thomas took a breath and hoped that what he was about to say, wouldn't be happening again.

"NO!" he said.

Everyone gasped, they had never heard Thomas say that before.

"What did you just say?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

Thomas took another breath and said, "No! I said No! We will talk later, sir but as for right now, a friend is needing me, climb aboard my friends!"

"Me...get inside that dirty cab," sniffed Corina, "No thank you..."

"Just get in there," snapped Bridget, pushing Corina into the cab. Once everyone was onboard, Thomas dashed away...from Sir Topham Hatt, yet again!

"Thomas! You get back here!" called Sir Topham Hatt, but Thomas was now a bit of a distance away.

"Sir," peeped Percy, "Can I talk to you?"

"Not now, Percy! I need to think of where Thomas is going."

"I have a confussion to make."

Well, Sir Topham Hatt stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Percy. "Alright, Percy I'm listening..."

Thomas sped along from the branch line, towards the main line, he was focusing on saving a life. Bridget, Corina & Kikki looked out the cab at the countryside as they raced past.

"It's so beautiful," said Bridget.

"We'll time to some sight seeing later, Bridget," said Corina.

"Where are you taking us, Thomas?" asked Renee.

"To the one place, we steam engines hate and are scared of the most, a heaven for the diesels...the smelters yard!" After ten minutes, Thomas and the mew mews arrived at the empty and spooky smelters yard.

"And they say, Cafe Mew Mew, is a horror show," chuckled Corina.

"It certainly spooky," added Bridget.

"You should see it during the night," said Thomas, "That's when it's really spooky..it's enough just to make you want to run away and never come back."

"So, why are we here?" asked Corina.

"Because, I believe that Zoey is here, being held captive by Diesel 10. For him, the smelters yard is not only his headquarters but, it's home to him."

"Then we better start looking," said the Blue Knight.

"Right," added Renee. "Okay, Corina and I will check out the office area to see if we can find anything, Blue Knight and Kikki, you'll have to search the scrap piles, and since Thomas can't leave his tracks, Bridget you'll have to go with him."

"Got it!" they all called.

"Okay, split!" and like a flash of lightning, everyone disappeared except for Thomas and Bridget.

"Straight ahead...then," shuddered Thomas. Bridget got back on board and Thomas puffed over to the large smelting shed. Poor Thomas has had his bad moments, at the smelters...especially since his encounter with the many ghost trains.

"What's wrong, Thomas?" asked Bridget.

"Ah, nothing..." said Thomas in a shaky voice, "come on, Zoey might be in here, and keep an eye open for Diesel 10!" Inside the sheds, chain clanged, strange shadows appeared on the walls, and sparks lit everything up. "This is no time to be scared," peeped Thomas. "Must be brave! Must be Brave! Zoey!"

"Over here!" she cried. Thomas puffed forward, even deeper into the shed and sure there was Zoey.

"Are you okay, Zoey?" asked Bridget.

"Well, let's see...if you call having been captured by a giant diesel with a metal claw on his roof, then bringing me here, where I've been his prisoner for hours and waiting for Thomas to show up, so that he could destory him, okay. Then yes, I'm fine."

"I think she was sarcastic," said Thomas.

"Right...well, I'll go get the others and we'll try to figure out a way of getting you down!" called Bridget, as she ran out of the smelters shed. Unknown, to anyone that Diesel 10 was waiting, hiding in the shadows of scrap metal.

"So how are we going to get her, down?" asked Kikki.

"Like this!" cried the Blue Knight and jumped up, he got Zoey's bow untangled and carefully both jumped back down to the ground.

"Thanks, Blue Knight," said Zoey happily.

"He must be your guardian angel, huh?" chuckled Thomas. Zoey didn't say anything, all the while, she was still worried about Mark.

"So can we please, get out of here?" asked Corina.

"You...are going nowhere!" Appearing out of the piles of scrap metal, was Diesel 10, the sparks flashing made him look real scary. "Pay back time, puff ball! Splatter, Dodge, get rid of him!"

"Yes, boss," and sure enough Splatter and Dodge appeared out of nowhere, blocking the exit.

"I've had enough of this," snarled Thomas, and charged straight towards Splatter. He biffed him, sending him into another pile of scrap metal. "I can't do that, again."

"Farewell...whoa...hay...what the?" and just like magic Dodge was pulled out of the way and bashed into the same pile of scrap metal. Then puffing into the shed, was...

"Percy? James?" gasped Thomas. "What are two doing here?"

"Saving your life, of course," snickered James.

"That's what good friends, do...we stand together and defend each other too," added Percy.

This made Thomas feel prouder than normal. "Maybe what Lady said was true, if I want to help my new friends, I have to ask for some help, from my old friends." Then, Thomas found the strength, to back up and biff Diesel 10. "Climb on board, Zoey!" cried Thomas.

"Right," she called.

"So it's a game of chase, huh? Fine, you're on!" Diesel 10 raced out of the sheds, right behind Thomas and Zoey.

"Thomas! Zoey!" cried Bridget.

"I wouldn't worry about them!" said James.

"That's right," added Percy again, "Thomas' outsmarted that stupid diesel once, he can do it again! I hope..."


	12. Race for Life

**12. Race for Life**

Thomas' wheels spun faster and faster, as he and Zoey tried to outrun the monster on wheels and his metal claw crunching loudly behind them. Still with a huge load of coal in his bunker, Thomas sped up even faster. Soon they came to the viaduct, where Diesel 10 fell from.

"I only wish that the bridge was falling apart now," thought Thomas to himself.

"Faster, Thomas...he's catching up!" Diesel 10's claw reached over for Zoey again but, Thomas sped up, leaving Diesel 10 in the dust.

"We'll See about that!" And so he sped up, catching up with Thomas again, this time his claw reached out and cracked open a big hole in Thomas' bunker.

"OW!" screamed Thomas and sped off faster. Coal spilled out of the bunker landing on the rails behind them, some of them hit Diesel 10 right in the face, this got him really cross.

"Are you okay, Thomas?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah, I'm okay...did I lose any of my coal?"

"Lots!" cried Zoey, looking back.

"That's not good, we need to lose Diesel 10 quickly before he catches us! And before I run out of coal!" Then they saw it, up ahead...the abonded Mine! "This isn't good," thought Thomas, "this is where all my troubles began."

Still facing terrible life threatening odds, Thomas and Zoey charged inside the mine, Diesel 10 raced in too, but as he entered inside the mine, some rocks hit him and his claw, he was too big to move around.

Thomas and Zoey hid themselves into a small mine shaft, both held their breath as the giant diesel rumbled on past.

"Whew! That was close," wispered Zoey.

"Too close, now let's get out of here, before that brute of...a diesel shows up!" Both suddenly had a feeling that they weren't alone anymore. "He's right behind us, isn't he?" Zoey looked.

"Yep, he's behind you!" And again the two shot off once more into the deeper mines. Diesel 10 was bashed about as he tried to get Thomas and Zoey.

"He's just going to keep chasing us, unless we stop him for good!"

"Maybe so, but how?" cried out Thomas. Zoey took a look up at the roof of the mine shafts.

"How unstable is this mine?"

"That it could cave in, at any minute! Why?"

"That's how, we're going to stop him!" So, Zoey called out her weapon again and yelled "Strawberry Blast!" The blast hit the roof was a bang but, nothing happened. At that moment, Thomas came up with an idea.

"Cover your ears, Zoey!" he called. Zoey plugged up her ears and Thomas blew the loudest whistle he had blown, he thought for sure that his whistle might just pop off in a second. The noise was so loud that it started an avalanche, Diesel 10 couldn't catch them. And had to race back into the mine.

"Hang on, Zoey!" called Thomas, "this is going to be close!"


	13. Face the Consequenes

**13. Face the Consequences**

"Zoey! Thomas!" cried their friends, the mine was collapsing fast, shaking the ground around everyone. They all thought for sure, that Thomas and Zoey didn't make it. Then...they heard the sound of a whistle, right away everyone knew who that was..."IT'S THOMAS!"

Sure enough, it was...Thomas dashed out of the mine and just in time too, as it crashed to the ground below. When the dust finally settled, the mine was gone but Thomas and Zoey were safe.

"You look like a nervous wreck," chuckled Zoey.

"Oh, you should talk!" laughed Thomas. They were both glad that they made it out alive, but there was one sight, Zoey wanted to see, more than anything else...it was of course, her boyfriend...

"Mark!" she cried and ran towards him, and like before they hugged, despite that Zoey had alot of dust on her. "This time, I thought I was never going to see you again!" They continued to hug, Thomas was happy for them but, now he knew that he was in big trouble.

Zoey looked to Thomas. "There's something I have to do..."

"Go ahead," said Mark, "Do what you have too, to help a friend."

"Thanks Mark," she said and walked in between Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt.

"Out of my way, little cat girl."

"If you want Thomas, then you'll have to go through me, first!" And so Zoey stood her ground.

"And me," added Corina.

"Same here," added Bridget, then Kikki and Renee joined in, protecting Thomas from the wrath of Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas was greatful about this but, he asked that his friends, would step aside...he to do what he had to do.

"Sir," started Thomas, "I know you're still mad at me, and even though I never caused all those accidents on purpose, I'll except the punishment, so please go ahead and scrap me!"

"Thomas..." said Zoey quietly. Everyone just looked at Thomas, they were all worried what Sir Topham Hatt would say to him.

"Thomas, all I can is...I'm sorry." Thomas looked puzzled. "I'm sorry..." he repeated again, "over the last few weeks, we've been having a few problems and as a result, this got me all stressed out, and then I took all of it, on you. I should have listened to you from the start Thomas, so I'm sorry."

"I confessed to Sir Topham Hatt about the quarry accident, I only hope that we can be friends again," said Percy quietly.

For the first time, in a long time, Thomas was smiling. "Of course, we can friends again," he puffed, "you were always my best friend, Percy and you always will be."

"And I might also add, others have confessed for the accidents that you were caused, over the last weeks," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"And Thomas," added Gordon, "We all want to say sorry for all that teasing..."

"Yeah, I guess we went a little too far," added James.

"But, we remembered all that you have for this railroad," said Henry.

"And for all of us, so we're sorry," said Emily.

"That's alright guys," smiled Thomas, "I'm just glad that this whole...misunderstanding has been cleared up."

"Not quite," said Sir Topham Hatt, turning back to Thomas. "You still went inside the mine, and destoryed it at the same time...so I'm going to let you off with a warning."

"Okay, sir."

"Also, I do believe that I owe you something, Thomas...you can have your branch line back, as well as Annie and Clarabel."

"Really? Oh, thank you, sir!" peeped Thomas and started whistling loudly. From that moment on, it was safe to say that nobody was mad at Thomas anymore they were happy for him.

Diesel 10, made it out of the mine, but not in one piece. "You will pay for this! THOMAS and ZOEY!"

Dren, floating above, snickered and disappeared again.

Later on, in the same afternoon, Zoey was standing at the sight of the ruined mine, when she heard Thomas calling for her.

"There you are! What are doing here?" he asked.

"Oh," giggled Zoey, "I was...just looking at the view." Thomas looked.

"Wow!" he gasped. Without the mine, Thomas and Zoey could see the whole Island of Sodor, as the sun was going down, it casted a wonderful oranged glow over everything. "I've never seen the Island of Sodor, like this before."

"It's beautiful," said Zoey.

"I think we just made a new attraction for Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt will be pleased," smiled Thomas, "But what can we call this location?"

Zoey looked back on the beautiful view of Sodor. "How about...The Sunset Point?"

"Perfect," agreed Thomas. Once the sun went down, Thomas brought Zoey and her friends, to a hotel where they stayed for the rest of the week. They came by to see the engines, as well as Thomas. Finally things had returned to normal for the little blue engine or...so he thought, but will have to wait till the next chapter.


	14. A Sparkling Friendship

**14. A Sparkling Friendship**

"Engines, today our new friends are coming home!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Already?" gasped Gordon.

"It's only been a week," added James.

"We haven't even had the chance to get to know them," said Percy, "well...except for Thomas, of course...he spent more time with them then we did."

Thomas looked down at his buffers in disbelieve.

"Thomas," said Sir Topham Hatt, "I want to take your friends to the airport, you can use the main line to get them there."

"Yes, Sir," sighed Thomas and puffed away to collect Annie and Clarabel from the coach yards. He soon collected his friends and took them straight to the airport, they all said Good bye as they walked over to another jet plane that was going to take them home. Jeremy was all set to go but, Zoey wasn't, she kept on looking back to Thomas.

"Good on," said Mark, "Talk to him, we can wait."

"Okay," smiled Zoey and walked over to see Thomas, who looked sad.

"Why do you have to go?" asked Thomas.

"We have to go home, Thomas, our families will miss us, beside I don't think Elliott and Wesley will want to care of Kikki's little family for too much longer. But, I will promise you this, we will return one day and then, we can make for lost time."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm possitive!" At that moment, Zoey jumped onto Thomas' Buffer beams and kissed him right on the cheeks, Thomas' cheeks went bright red, like James' paint work. Then with one final wave, Zoey called out, "Good bye, Thomas!"

"Good bye, Zoey!" called Thomas and watched as Jeremy took off into the skies.

"Why are you blushing, Thomas?" asked Percy who had just pulled up next tp Thomas.

"What...oh, I wasn't blushing, Percy!"

"Thomas is in love! Thomas is in love!" teased Percy.

"I am not!" he snapped.

"I was just joking was you, Thomas...anyways, now that they're gone...what do you want to?"

Thomas looked up again and then looked over to his best friend, "time to play tag and you're it!"

"What? Oh, Thomas just you wait! I'll catch you!" Both engines laughed as they puffed away from the airport. Zoey kept looking out the window until the Island of Sodor, was out of sight.

"We'll return someday, right, Mark?" asked Zoey.

"I'm sure we will, Zoey." Then he added, "it doesn't matter where we go, I will always love you." Zoey gave Mark a hug, she couldn't felt more happier.

Now, Zoey and her friends are back at home, working at Cafe Mew Mew, and Thomas and his Friends are hard at work again. But every night, unknown to everyone else, Thomas and Zoey would have the same dream...

"Go faster, Thomas!" called Zoey.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to get to the sunset point in time!"

"Then hang on tight!" he called and sped on ahead, blowing his whistle while Zoey called out, "YAHOO!"

THE END


End file.
